The Call
by tataalicat
Summary: After Shwarma, the team returns to Stark Tower to find a stressed out Pepper. After a little meet and greet, some talk about the missed call, and three special little words were said, the team agrees to spend the night there...who knew they would be moving in? Pepperony fluff, some Clintasha.
1. Chapter 1

"And this is my lovely, and completely trashed tower. Just step around the Loki shaped hole in the floor." he looked up at the ceiling, "JARVIS, buddy, you there?"

"Of course sir."

He smiled, "Great, do we have a rug I can throw over this, or maybe a dresser I can push over it or something?"

"Uh Sir, I don't believe that would be a wise decision. May I suggest-"

"Mute."

Natasha looked over at Steve, who looked worried about the voice. She leaned in and whispered, "A computer that Tony built, it pretty much runs his house."

Steve nodded as he and the rest of the Avengers followed Tony out of the elevator, Tony giving everyone the grand tour. "It all runs off of-"

"Uh, Stark." Natasha said said, cutting him off. He looked over at her, and she nodded to the other side of the room. When he turned around, he was greeted with a obviously stressed out Pepper.

Her face had fresh tear tracks running down her cheeks, her eyes were red and she looked exhausted. Her hair was finger combed, and had started to curl from her running her hands through it. Yet, she still looked polish and formal given the circumstances.

"You called, ?"

Tony tossed the face mask he carried in his hand over his shoulder, almost clocking Cap in the face with it.

"Sure did Potts, and it seems that you missed it." He took a few steps towards her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, well I did try to call you back, thirteen times actually, but it seems that you missed all of my calls as well." She said.

Tony shrugged, "I was a bit preoccupied, with saving the world and all. I'm sure you can understand." By this point, only a few feet separated the two of them.

The rest of Avengers, minus Natasha, watched in confusion, "Who is she?" Cap whispered.

Natasha smiled, "His PA."

"And hey, look at it this way. I have missed about a hundred calls from you, and you have only missed one as of now. I think your track record is pretty good considering I've been calling you for about 12 years now."

She frowned, "Yes well, I was watching you carry a missile into a wormhole, which distracted me from everything else at the time."

"Actually it was a nuke, not a missile."

Upon hearing that her phone went clattering to the ground, just as a fresh tear ran down her face. "You could have died." She said, barely above a whisper, "And I didn't answer."

The rest of the Avengers watched as she rushed into his arms and pressed her lips to his. Besides Natasha, all the Avengers were shocked. What had just happened? "Just how personal is his personal assistant?" Asked Clint.

Natasha smiled, "She's his PA, CEO of Stark industries, and his girlfriend."

"Thats a heck of a title she has there."

When the two love birds finally pulled apart for air, Tony stepped behind her and wrapped both of his arms around her petite waist, making sure to pull her close to him, "Guys, this is my girlfriend Pepper Potts." He said to the team.

"Pep, this is Legolas, the Jolly green giant, Capsicle, Hammer Time, and of course you know Natashalie over here." Introduced Tony.

Natasha was the first to speak, "Its nice to see you Pepper, how are you?"

Pepper smiled, "I've been better, but for the most part I've been good. It's been kinda quiet since you left." She said, running her fingers through her hair in attempt to rush it out.

Tony smirked, "Sweetheart, nothing is quiet when I'm around."

Pepper shook her head, "Ain't that the truth."

Natasha smiled, knowing very well that there was rarely a silent moment when Tony was around.

Bruce was the next to step forward, his hand extended to the woman, " , nice to meet you ."

Pepper smiled and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you , I've heard many good things about your work. It must be nice for Tony to have someone to talk to that that has an IQ above 140. And please, it's Pepper."

He gave her a nod, followed by a half grin, "Bruce."

Steve of course followed the doctors lead and shook Peppers hand, "Nice to meet you Ma'am, Steve Rogers."

Pepper gave him a warm smile, knowing he wasn't from around this time. "Nice to meet you Steve, I hope Tony wasn't too hard on you, he has a problem when it comes to working with others."

Steve already liked her, because she seemed, well, normal.

Thor stepped up next, dropping down to one knee and bowing his head, "It is an honor to meet you Lady Pepper. Friend Stark has chosen a most impeccable maiden."

Pepper smiled at his comment, and Tony possessively wrapped an arm around her waist, "Watch it Thor, she's mine."

Pepper swatted his arm, "Oh stop."

Clint of course was the last one left, so he obviously had to step up. "Hawkeye, or Clint Barton. You can call me Clint though. It's finally nice to meet someone who can keep Stark in line. I honestly didn't think it could be done."

Pepper laughed, "Yes well, I have been basically running his company, his life really, for the last 12 years. He really doesn't have a choice but to listen to me."

Natasha snickered. "You're so whipped Stark."

Tony glared, "Am not."

Natasha raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Right'. And before he could respond, Pepper intertwined their fingers, which shut him up.

She looked to the group, "Would you guys like to spend the night here? We have about 20 floors of just rooms, and I'm sure we have a couple that aren't completely destroyed. I can call for some food too, if you all would like."

Clint spoke up almost instantly, "I'm down. Nat is too."

Natasha looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Am I?"

He nodded, "Yes, you are."

Thor smiled, "I would be honored to spend a night in the home of Stark. Thank you Lady Pepper."

Steve nodded, "I'm in."

Everyone looked to Bruce, who had yet to speak. He looked at his feet, "I'm not so sure, I wouldn't want a visit from...the other guy while everyone else is here."

Pepper stepped forward and placed a petite hand on his arm, "Bruce, we would really love to have you here."

He looked up and into her eyes, and for some reason, he trusted her. He nodded, "Alright then, I guess I will."

"Great!," Said Tony, clapping his hands together, "Then I'll show you guys to your rooms. Follow me."

The group turned and headed towards the elevator, but not without turning to Pepper just as he reached the doors. "Call for Chinese please, and I'm sure everyone would need some new clothes, so put in a rush order for some."

Pepper nodded and mentally wrote everything down, "Will that be all ?"

"I love you." He said, just as he stepped into the elevator.

She could hear Natasha's voice just as the doors clothes, "Whipped."

Pepper smiled to herself as she picked up her phone, "I love you to."

* * *

A/n: So this was gonna be a OneShot, but then I liked it to much, so I thought I would make it a multi chapter fic. Make sure to review guys! I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I'm so glad you guys like this story so much! And if you guys have any suggestions about what you would like to see in this story, please let me know! You could always PM me, or just leave it in the comments. Anyway, make sure to review guys! Love you all!**

-Ali

* * *

The next morning Pepper was leaning up against the marble countertop, her blackberry in one hand, a cup of coffee in the other. Natasha was the first member of the team to wake and silently come into the kitchen. No words were shared between the two woman, the only communication was when she pointed to the coffee, indicating she was free to have some.

Hawkeye was next, and instead of getting his own cup, he simply took Natasha's out of her hands and took a long sip. She didn't seem to mind though, since they did this sort of thing often.

Bruce and Steve walked in together, both talking to one another. Thor was right behind them, and surprisingly Thor seemed the most drained out of all of them. Which was weird, considering he was a god.

"Yes, I understand...I will need a cleanup team at New York as soon as possible, as well as a team to Stark tower...Yes I understand that but...Sir, Stark industries has enough money to buy your company, I think it would be in your best interest to help us out...I could get my lawyers involved if that would help persuade you...Thank you."

Pepper sighed and ended the call she made, just as Tony emerged from the elevator, still half asleep.

"Good morning ." Pepper said, handing him the cup of coffee that was in her hand, "The cleanup team should be here within the next few hours. I went ahead and set us up to sponsor the shelters for people who lost their homes during the battle. You need to do a press conference." Pepper said, looking through her calendar.

Tony took a long drink of his coffee, then sat it down on the counter. "Yeah well, I'm taking the next week off. I think helping save the world justifies a leave of absence." He took another drink.

Pepper nodded, "Of course. I'll go ahead and postpone all meetings, and I'll have to call Nat industries and let them know that we'll need to hold off on our deal for-" Her sentence was cut short when Tony took the phone from her hands, and replaced it with a cup of coffee.

"You're on vacation to now, so drink up sweetheart." With the, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and headed over to the team.

She was still for a moment, but once she took a sip of the coffee she relaxed.

Meanwhile, the team had moved to the living room. Natasha was sitting beside Clint, which wasn't much of a shock. The thing was, she had her legs thrown over his lap, and his hand rested on her knee. No one could figure out if they were dating, or what was going on between them.

"Hey Stark," Natasha said when he entered, "Can we have some food?"

He smirked at the assassin, "Good morning to you to Natashalie."

Thor looked up, "Friend Stark, I do agree with lady Natasha. I am quite famished."

Tony at Steve and Bruce, who both looked sheepishly at their feet, silently agreeing with the other two. Hawkeyes look hadn't changed, but Tony guessed he was hungry too.

"Alright, alright. JARVIS, order 7 pizza's." He looked to the group, "What do you guys like?"

Everyone answered, but they were all different. "Uh, yeah, alright. JARVIS, did you get all that?"

"Of course." the AI said.

He nodded, "Cool, send out the order. Oh, and ask for a salad for Pepper, extra olives."

With that he plopped down on one of the loveseats, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Aw," Hawkeye said, "Who would have thought the infamous Tony Stark had a heart?"

Tony glared at the archer, "And if you ever tell anybody I may just have to shoot you with your own arrows."

Hawkeye shook his head and looked at Natasha, who just shrugged. Bruce couldn't help but smile at Tony's antics. He kinda liked being part of a team. People who were just as weird as he was. He was sitting beside a god, can't get any weirder than that.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Pepper stepped out of the elevator with seven boxes, plus a Styrofoam container on top of it all. "You guys ordered food?" She said, sitting the boxes down on the table. The team immediately got plates and got their food.

Tony picked up the Styrofoam box and handed it to Pepper, "Here you go sweetheart."

She opened the top and smiled at its contents. Chef salad with extra green olives. Her favorite. "Thank you." She said, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "And are we gonna have that talk with them?" She whispered.

_"I think the team should move in."_

_Tony turned to look at her, "What?"_

_Pepper shrugged and snuggled closer to him, still shaken from the idea of almost losing him. "I think they should move in, especially Bruce. I think it would be good for you to have more people around."_

_Tony pulled her closer, and kissed the top of her head, "I don't know Pep, I like it how it is. Just me, you and JARVIS."_

_She tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes, "Please." She whispered, nuzzling his neck. He sighed, knowing he couldn't deny her of anything. And besides, maybe it wouldn't be too bad to have some other people around._

_"I love you Pepper." He whispered softly to her, using that as his answer instead._

_She smiled for the first time since he had left, "I love you to Tony." She took his hand, "Promise me we'll be together, no matter what happens."_

_He grinned, "Sounding like a teenager now aren't we?"_

_She swatted his arm and he grinned, "I promise. Now get some sleep."_

Everyone had sat down to eat. Thor sitting in a leather chair this time, while Cap took a spot beside Bruce on the loveseat. Clint and Natasha still sat together, her legs over his, his plate placed upon her knees. And of course Tony and Pepper sat together. They chose the other loveseat, with his arm casually thrown around her shoulders.

"So how would you guys like to move in?" Tony said, breaking the silence.

Steve nearly choked on his drink. He clearly wasn't expecting that question. "What?" He said, finally gaining his voice back.

Pepper spoke this time, "Tony and I talked it over last night and we think that you all should move in here. This way, if something came up, you guys would all be together. And we'll convert it into Avengers tower instead of Stark tower."

Tony looked appalled, "Whoa whoa whoa, I never agreed to the name change." He stated, obviously not ready to give up a tower named after him.

Pepper clasped a hand over his mouth and smiled, "We would both be delighted if you guys would. You guys could have your own floors. We could include an entire section just for training, and we could put in a lab for you Bruce."

The team looked at each other, none sure who should go first. "Umm," Started Steve, "Not to be a buzzkill, but did anyone bother to call Fury?"

The elevator dinged. "No Captain, they didn't."


End file.
